


Got What I Came For

by realMurph



Series: MFSWeek 2020 [1]
Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Unit Unity, mfsweek 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realMurph/pseuds/realMurph
Summary: MFSWeek Day 1: hogwarts auA bet from Abigail leads Raelle straight to Trouble in a green tie.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Series: MFSWeek 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800214
Comments: 32
Kudos: 202





	Got What I Came For

**Author's Note:**

> First Raylla fic! Very excited to be taking on the mfsweek challenge on Tumblr, definitely go check out what the other creators are putting out!
> 
> My wonderful beta has her own works at [suchbeautifuldoubt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchbeautifuldoubt) here on AO3, HIGHLY recommend for more of that sweet Raylla content.

A blonde-haired girl crept slowly down the path to the Slytherin common room, listening carefully to make sure no one unexpectedly left or entered who she would need to avoid. This time of evening though, most students were in their dorms studying or relaxing, and she felt fairly safe. Running her hand along the wall she thought to herself,  _ ugh, who wants to live in an actual dungeon? _ Already she regretted accepting this bet and longed for the warmth and comfort of her own cozy Hufflepuff common room. It was cold down here and her skin itched, though that was just an unfortunate side effect of the potion she had ingested.  _ Abigail and Tally will pay for this, just wait until I get back there. _ She huffed and checked the time on her borrowed-from-Tally watch,  _ Should still have plenty of time to get in and out before Abby’s potion runs out on me. _

Resettling her cloak around her shoulders, Raelle continued down the dimly lit passageway, invisible to the naked eye. Eventually the slope evened out and she could hear the low murmur of voices from just ahead. Finally she arrived at a carved stone archway, through which she caught her first glimpse of the reclusive Slytherin common room.

The room was long, with high-vaulted ceilings and impressive stonework all the way around. The architecture was surprisingly pretty to Raelle, who paused a moment in the entryway to take it all in. At the far end of the room was a fireplace, in use, surrounded by plush couches, a long ornate table, and a very thick, soft-looking rug. All of which were dotted with various students, either working or talking quietly among themselves.

Raelle shook her head, bringing herself out of her distracted gaze and looked around in a different context.  _ Ok, need to grab something and get the hell out of here. _ Cautiously she approached a nearby table and considered the books and cups and other items scattered across it.  _ Need something green. _ As she pondered, a troubling thought occurred to her: while  _ she _ may have been invisible, anything she picked up would most certainly  _ not _ be.  _ Shit _ . She stood there trying to decide how to proceed, absolutely  _ loathe _ to give up on a bet, when gradually she became aware that the low murmur of voices had ceased. Glancing up to see what caused the sudden silence, Raelle was very disturbed to realize the room’s many other occupants were staring in her direction.

Directly at her, in fact.

Dimly she realized her skin had stopped itching and she knew the potion had run out early.  _ I am going to  _ kill _ Abby. _ Raelle stood awkwardly, hand still slightly reached out for the table, as the dread began to seep in at how much trouble she was going to be in for sneaking in here, and her eyes began to dart nervously around the room as she tried desperately to find a way to make this look like she  _ wasn’t _ sneaking around a different House’s dorm for nefarious purposes.

Help swooped in with dark hair and a smile that screamed trouble.

“There you are! I’m glad you found the place.” Raelle jumped slightly at the voice that rang out from the end of one of the couches. A girl, still in her school uniform, green tie and all, rose and picked her way through the small crowd over to where Raelle was standing. Immediately she felt her face heat up even more than it already had, as this girl was very beautiful. Dark hair fell just past a sharp jawline, framing a face that was beautiful and full of mischief. Dark blue eyes regarded her, read her, and a soft-looking mouth quirked up into a smirk. As she approached she continued, “Thanks for bringing me my book, can’t believe I left it there. Though the invisibility was a bit dramatic don’t you think? I’m not  _ that _ embarrassed I forgot,” she said with a laugh. A very pretty laugh. 

Before she could fully react, Raelle had an arm suddenly wrapped around her waist as Trouble pulled her in close and pressed a kiss to her cheek. 

Yeah, definitely soft lips.

Lips which now quickly pressed against her ear and whispered, “Can you act less suspicious? You kind of suck at this.” Feeling that smirk pressed against her skin had an… effect on Raelle, if the fluttering in her chest was any indication. And the humor laced in the girl’s smooth, low voice did nothing but add to said effect. 

_ I might be having a stroke. Please no one help me. _

Pulling together a coherent thought, Raelle managed to stammer out, “Oh, uh, yeah! Not a problem.” Feeling suddenly bold, Raelle slipped her arm around Trouble’s waist in return, sliding her hand into her back pocket. Checking to see if she crossed a line, she saw only an adorable head tilt and a wider smile break across her face.

With the slightest of winks at Raelle, Trouble turned towards the rest of the common room, still watching them, and said, “What, you all have nothing better to do than stare?” with a tone that Raelle  _ definitely _ did not feel a certain type of way about. Turning back to Raelle, the girl said, “Come on, I’ll walk you out.” And she turned and headed towards the door, releasing Raelle’s waist but sliding their fingers together and towing her along, as the other students glanced awkwardly at each other before resuming their evening business.

Silently, but with many side-glances at each other, maybe even a giggle, the two girls left through the stone entryway, back up the sloped hall to the castle proper. Once out in the hall, they both looked around to check that the coast was clear, then fell against the wall laughing, fingers still laced together.

Raelle ran a hand over her face, still laughing, and said, “Shit, that went great. And, thank you. Also your House mates? They were loads of fun.” Trouble chuckled and leaned a shoulder against the near wall, looking at Raelle.

“Yeah, they do birthday parties.” A pause and then they both laughed again, ringing loud and bright in the empty corridor. Raelle looked down at their still-joined hands and back up at Trouble, who just smile-smirked back at her and winked. “So, what brings you to our common room anyway?” Raelle grimaced slightly and looked down.

“Uh, yeah, this was Abigail’s idea of a bet, and Tally is an enabler, and I’m pretty stubborn, so,” she shrugged, “here we are.” 

Trouble quirked an eyebrow at her, “Sounds like a dangerous combination. Or fun, if you’re into that.” It was Raelle’s turn to raise an eyebrow.

“I could be.”

Trouble nodded thoughtfully, “Good to know. You know, for the future.”

Raelle leaned herself against the wall as well, very strategically placing herself closer to Trouble. “So anyway, I was just supposed to take something from the common room and bring it back to prove I’d been in there. Our Bellweather provided the invisibility potion,” she added with a roll of her eyes.

Trouble poked her tongue slightly out of the side of her mouth, which Raelle tried very unsuccessfully not to stare at, and ran a hand through her hair. “Yeah your plan was hot garbage.”

Raelle shrugged, “I don’t know about that, it’s working out pretty well so far,” and she gave Trouble’s hand a gentle squeeze. To her surprise, the girl didn’t smirk at her again, and instead a blush spread across her cheeks as she smiled and looked away.  _ Wow she’s pretty _ . “Um, I’m Raelle, by the way.”

Eyes, deep, very blue.  _ Wow. _ “I’m Scylla,” in the softest voice.

_ Scylla. _

Scylla’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Wait, Bellweather? So, Tally  _ Craven _ ? Aren’t they on the quidditch team? The  _ Gryffindor _ quidditch team?”

“Oh, uh, yeah, they’re Gryffindor. But they’re my best friends, they’re…” Raelle trailed off a bit, scratching the back of her neck awkwardly, “they’re my sisters, pretty much.” She ended in a laugh, saying, “Sorry, it’s new. But yeah, our House doesn’t really care about bringing visitors in, pretty welcoming actually, so they visit a lot. Or I visit them if they’re busted up from quidditch, I’m pretty good at healing charms and stuff.” Scylla squeezed her hand reassuringly, but quickly the smirk returned to her face.

“‘Doesn’t mind visitors’ you say? Maybe I might stop by sometime then. If you’re into that.”

“I could be.”

Raelle stepped in very close to Scylla, wrapping her fingers around the knot of her tie and tugging the girl’s face closer.  _ Definitely heard that little gasp, Trouble. At least it’s not just me. _ Smugly, she ran a finger from her other hand along Scylla’s jawline until she could gently grasp her chin between her thumb and first finger. Stepping to the side, she placed Scylla between herself and the wall and carefully crowded her against it, listening to the girl’s breathing get shallow, watching her eyes widen and glance down at her own lips. Raelle removed her hand from Scylla’s chin and pressed it firmly to the wall next to her head and leaned in until her breath tickled the hair near the girl’s ear.

She said in a low voice, lips brushing against skin, “I could very much be, but for now, I have what I came for,” and used the hand still holding on to Scylla’s tie to slip the knot free and pull it from her neck. Pushing herself off the wall, she backed up just enough to see Scylla’s eyes, which had half closed, slowly blinking open and refocusing. Scylla froze for a moment as realization set in, before laughing loudly once more and pushing Raelle away from her as a fierce blush set in across her face.

“You are the worst, just the worst.” The smile and blush on her face said otherwise though. It was Raelle’s turn to wink as she ran her finger once more under Scylla’s chin before slinging the tie loosely around her neck and stepping back to leave.

“I could be. Maybe.” She started heading backwards down the hallway, Scylla leaning against the wall to watch her go. “Maybe I’ll see you tomorrow? Maybe during lunch? At the big tree by the lake?” she asked, not bothering to mask the hope on her face.

Scylla shrugged, the smile and blush still firmly in place, “Maybe.” They looked at each other for another moment before Raelle finally waved and turned away, starting the long trek back to the Hufflepuff dorms, Scylla’s laugh ringing lightly in her ears. She smiled the whole way.

Epilogue:

Later, back in the common room, Raelle showed off her prize (though she would not hand it over to anyone). Abigail was speechless, and Tally could be heard laughing clear out to the hallway yelling, “I TOLD you she would find a girl!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! Want more? Find me on Tumblr at lesbitomboyish. I take requests, prompts, etc, for other ships as well (I'm just very very gay).
> 
> [Subscribe to me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/realMurph) or this story so you don't miss updates or new postings!
> 
> be happy, stay excellent <3


End file.
